Conventional bumper arrangements comprise a bumper and headlamp housing disposed partially in the bumper. Although applicable to any bumper arrangements and associated vehicles, the present invention and the problems forming the basis thereof are explained in detail hereinafter with reference to a bumper arrangement in a front end of a motor vehicle.
Two essential design-technology requirements are imposed on such bumper arrangements:
The first requirement relates to the distance between an edge of the bumper and an edge of the headlamp housing. This distance is designated as seam width and plays an important role for the external appearance of the motor vehicle. Consequently, the maintenance of a constant seam width is an aesthetic and at the same time, critical customer requirement. The bumper is typically constructed of a resilient material and has a very long shape in relation to its cross section. Particularly under the action of vertical vehicle accelerations during driving and the weight force, distortions of the bumper and therefore a disadvantageous variation of the seam width can occur.
A second requirement for such bumper arrangements is that damage to components, especially the headlamp housing, must be prevented in frontal collisions of the vehicle at low speeds. For example, DE 103 36 362 A1 describes a device, which firmly connects a headlamp housing and a bumper to one another. In this arrangement, an impact on the bumper has the result that the device pulls out at its fastening points on the bodywork and the connection of the headlamp housing to the device is damaged. Consequently, during a repair the headlamp housing must be replaced, which incurs high cots.
Against this background, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide an improved bumper arrangement. A further object is to ensure a constant seam width between a bumper and a headlamp housing, whereby any damage to the headlamp housing in the event of an impact of the bumper is prevented. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
According to the invention, at least one of these objects, desirable features, and characteristics is achieved by a bumper arrangement in a or for a vehicle, comprising a bumper, comprising at least one headlamp housing disposed at least partially in the bumper, comprising a device for positioning the headlamp housing relative to the bumper, having a first receiving means, at which the bumper is attached, a first engagement means, which is firmly connected to the first receiving means, wherein the first engagement means is displaceably in engagement with the headlamp housing along an x axis, wherein the first engagement means has a fixed distance to the first receiving means along the z axis substantially perpendicularly to the x axis.
Furthermore, a vehicle with bodywork is provided, wherein a bumper arrangement according to the invention is attached to the bodywork.
The present invention therefore has the advantage compared with said known attachments in that the device for positioning the headlamp housing relative to the bumper on the one hand creates a constant distance between the headlamp housing and the bumper, thus ensuring a constant seam width. On the other hand, a movement of the bumper in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in the event of an impact of the vehicle is rendered possible, so that any damage to the headlamp housing is prevented. This is because the connection between headlamp housing and bumper releases a relative movement in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and prevents a relative movement in the height direction of the vehicle.
According to a preferred further development of the invention, the X axis is disposed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and the Z axis is disposed in the height direction of the vehicle. Since the bumper is typically displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in the even of a collision of the vehicle, the first engagement means should also be configured as displaceable in this direction. Furthermore, a distance of the headlamp arrangement from the bumper in the height direction of the vehicle is to be preferred since the headlamp housing is usually located at the top in the bumper. A Y axis is disposed transversely to the vehicle.
In this application, “substantially perpendicularly” is to be understood as an angle of 60° to 120°. “X axis in the longitudinal direction” or “Z axis in the vehicle height direction” also comprises a deviation of the axes from the respective vehicle direction in the range of up to 30°, preferably by up to 10°.
In a further preferred embodiment, the bumper arrangement comprises a bumper bracket, which carries the bumper, wherein the device is fastened to the bumper bracket. “Bumper bracket” preferably designates a transverse support in the vehicle front end. In this case, the device is preferably fastened such that the bumper is supported by the device in the Z direction in the area of the join. A constant seam width can thus be achieved. The bumper bracket thereby holds the device. The fastening between bumper bracket and the device is preferably provided such that the fastening is easily detachable along the X axis.
A means provided for the fastening of the device to the bumper bracket has a predetermined breaking point in the event of a loading in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. A controlled release of the device from the bumper bracket in the event of an impact of the bumper is thereby then achieved. Without such a predetermined breaking point, severe deformation of the device by means of the effect of the bumper thereon and therefore possibly damage to the headlamp housing could occur.
In a preferred embodiment, the bumper has a second engagement means, which is in engagement with the first receiving means of the device. This allows conventional bumpers to engage with the device and therefore enables the bumper to be attached to the device.
A reinforcing part is preferably provided, which is attached to the bumper and which comprises the second engagement means. Executing the second engagement means as a separate part, which supports the bumper in the area of the join below the headlamp housing, has the advantage that a local deformation of the bumper at the position, at which the bumper engages with the device, can be avoided. A constant seam width in the longitudinal direction of the join is thus obtained.
In particular, the second engagement means has a hook-shaped and/or angle-shaped cross-section. Such a configuration of the second engagement means leads to simplified mounting of the bumper on the device, in particular through suspension.
According to a further preferred further development, the device has a first cross-section in the X-Z plane with a first, second, and third section, wherein the second section is disposed between the first and the third section, wherein the second section connects the first and the third section, wherein the first and the third section are offset in opposite directions from the second section. A device thus configured is characterized by easy manufacturability while achieving the desired functionality.
The first section preferably forms the first engagement means and/or the third section forms the first receiving means and/or a fastening section, at which the device is fastened on the bumper bracket. This allows attachment of the bumper and the headlamp housing to the device in a very simple and elegant construction-technology manner. In this case, the bumper and the headlamp housing are preferably supported on the third or first section. Furthermore, during a displacement of the bumper in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in the event of an impact, one face of the bumper acts on the second section. This then leads to a release of the device from the bumper bracket, whereby the first section allows a displaceable engagement in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle by means of an alignment in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
According to a preferred further development of the invention, at least one of the sections has at least one reinforcing rib. The loading capacity of the device is hereby increased, which contributes toward improved support of the headlamp housing in the vehicle height direction and thus ensures constant seam width.
Furthermore, it is preferred that the first receiving means is configured as a projection for suspending the second engagement means. A very simple mounting process can thus be achieved.
According to a preferred embodiment, the first engagement means of the device is configured as a plug element. By this means, a connection between the device and the headlamp housing can be achieved very simply in terms of production technology, which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and prevents any displacement of the headlamp housing toward the device in the height direction of the vehicle. Furthermore, the plug element can be mounted rapidly.
According to a preferred further development, the headlamp housing has a second receiving means, which is in engagement with the first engagement means. A suitable connection between the headlamp housing and the first engagement means is hereby achieved.
The second receiving means of the headlamp housing is preferably configured as a linear guide, which is displaceably inserted into the first engagement means. Such a connection is favorable in terms of production technology and allows the relative movement in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle between the headlamp housing and the device. At the same time, the linear guide is preferably substantially aligned in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle. This favors stress-free displacement of the device in the linear guide, when the device is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle by means of the bumper in the event of an impact.
In a preferred further development of the invention, the device comprises a plastic material and/or a glass-fiber-reinforced plastic material. This simplifies the manufacturability of the device and can be achieved cost-effectively, in particular if the device is manufactured by means of injection molding.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the vehicle front end and/or the vehicle rear end has the bumper arrangement. These areas of the vehicle are frequently exposed to gentle collisions, for example, when parking. It is then particularly advantageous here to provide a bumper arrangement according to the invention, whereby any damage to the headlamps can be prevented in such collisions.